batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samfargo
Samfargo is a gruff and mysterious gunslinger best known for his starring roles in all the popular action holovids. Best known for his role in The Last Stand ''series, Samfargo is highly acclaimed for his performances. Unsatisfied with always being typecast as an action star, Samfargo attempted his hand at other genres. Unfortunately, the galaxy just wasn't ready for the decorated actor's new acting roles, and many of the holovids were considered flops. This fall from grace led to Samfargo becoming reclusive and depressed, and he decided to retire from the business of acting. Following this brief crisis of identity, Samfargo forayed into a musical career where he sang about his youth and the joy he had, which met with only marginal success. Leaving the entertainment field behind him, Samfargo disappeared for approximately 10 years. After his sabbatical, Samfargo returned to his niche and once more donned the role of action star, where he continues to make box-office hits to this day. Early Life Samfargo was born in 30 BTC to Sam and Ella Fargo on the planet of Corellia. Sam's father was a brilliant starship engineer and his mother a chemist. Both parents were well known in their respective career fields, and had both received patents on studies from Hyperspace Coil theory and Emergency Medical Health Stimulators. Their life seemed idyllic until the War broke out in 28BTC. Sam's parents knew that they had to leave when a visitor arrived informing them that they were to meet with the new provisional government that had taken power during the beginning of the crisis. Fearing that they would be killed or put into forced labor for the Imperials, they took one of the new ships that Sam's father had designed, and left for Kashyyyk. Upon arrival, they contacted the members of the tribal council that had know Sam's father from years ago. The council agreed to let the family move deep into the forest area to wait out the conflict. (15BTC)After it was apparent that the conflict was not going to be a short one Sam, now 15, with the blessing of his parents, took passage as a crewmember aboard the tramp freighter '''Endor Flame'. Having learned from his father the ins and outs of a starship, Sam quickly made himself indispensable. Able to increase the efficiency of the drive engines by 12% percent and the Hyperdrive by 15%, the Endor Flame was able to outrun the pirates and raiders that were common during the lawless days of the war. Traveling to hundreds of systems, Sam learned the ways of a Starship Captain and a Smuggler, working his way up to First Mate. For 10 years, Sam continued to travel the spacelanes until at the age of 25, when he decided that he was ready for something new. So taking his fortune and lucky blasters, he gets off at Nar Shaddaa. Acting Career When SamFargo landed on Nar Shaddaa, he had a nice bank roll and a good set of blasters at his side. Not really needing it but wanting something to do, Sam was looking for a job that didn't involve getting chased by pirates and crooked customs agents. So he found a job as a grip, sound man, and stunt double at a second-rate Holovid company called MarkusFilms Studios. "In the beginning, all I really did was sweep up, prep for new scenes, keep the groupies away, and take a fall for one of the stars as a stunt double. I think the worst job I had to do was sanitize the set when things didn't go quite right during a shoot...yeah, one actor came in drunk and use his real blaster during a duel scene, the director was '''Not' happy with that one, wanted to do another take. Too bad the star was dead."'' After the lead actor was lost due to technical difficulties, and really needing a stand in, Sam was told to "get to Make-up!" and get back here. While he only reasonably passed for the deceased star (Sam was 2 inches taller and about the same weight, he wasn't a Gamorrean) he did hold his own. The producer seeing something in Sam asked him if he wanted to star in his own Holovid. "It was a low budget Vid...I think it went straight to the Long Term Storage Vault, but my name was the first in the credits, and I was ready to do more." Quitting his job at MarkusFilms, Sam moved to the newly opened StarRunner Ranch Productions. There he came under the tutelage of the great Vid Actor, Arny Swartzkopf. Arny saw talent in this young kid and helped the fledgling actor get his chops and step into the role he would become famous for, Samfargo as Sam Fargo, The Last Stand Saga. The Last Stand Saga was a 5 Holovid series produced over a grueling 18 month period. Receiving critical acclaim, the Last Stand Saga has gone on to be reproduced and holographically remastered as new technology arises. Now in its 35th version, original versions of the saga are considered extremely rare and sought out by Vid collectors across the galaxy. After the Last Stand saga, Sam went on to produce 6 more Action Adventure Thriller Action Holovids before he decided to try and break out of the mold of the Action Hero. Wanting to try a comedic venture, he starred in the holovid, "Detective Dad", which is about a Dad who is also a Detective who gets into mad-cap situations with his co-stars. Although favorably received, it did not have the same draw as is earlier films. Sam attempted 3 more comedic vids, each getting less favorable reviews before starring in the musical, "Samfargo: The Musical". Sadly, this Holovid bombed, coming in second only to Ishtar as the worst holovid in history. Grossing only 25,453 credits in its opening week, the film was pulled from holovid terminals and destroyed. It is believed there is only one known copy of this vid in existence in the entire galaxy. It is thought to be owned by Quetta the Hutt, an avid Musical bon vivant and contributor to the arts. While it cannot be confirmed, it is believed that if it brought to auction, some musical collectors would pay upward of 3.2 billion credits just to have the pleasure of destroying the last know copy. When reached for comment, Quetta said "Jooo--Waa no Badda un kowwa Kleeto...ahhh eesto banta puuduu cloo ha...ahhahhahaahahaa..." As there was no protocol droid present, we can only guess as to what was said. Feeling that the Holovid industry had turned its back on him, Samfargo decided to take a shot at the music industry. With the financial backing of his friends, he opened "Swamp Apple" records. Music "I really don't know what I was thinking back then", Sam was quoted between takes on his latest action adventure holovid "Balmorran Drifter", "I saw all the other actors and Vid Stars putting out music recordings, you know, The Starship Five, Cletta Hutt and the Mandalorian Trio, Jefferson Speederbike...you know, the big ones. I felt that if they could do it, so could I. It didn't matter to me that I had the voice of a excavator droid, I was going to sing!" Unfortunately, Sam's music career met with the same success as his foray into the other movie genre that he was not as well know for. Some songs, like Bohemian Raksody and Corellian Ale Blues made it as high as 127,435 in the Galactic Charts, but most never approached that level and ended up in the bargain bins. Sam's A&R droid, S4-T0, finally had to tell Sam that the recording company was letting him go and maybe he should go back to acting. Devastated, Sam took to his ship Fargo One, ''leaving a failed music career behind. The Unknown Years After Sam's tragic attempt at a music career, he fled to space. For a 10 year time period, no one knows exactly what he did or to where he traveled. Some said he was seen on Voss, others claim to have seen him on a speeder flying across the frozen wastes of Hoth. Attempts have been made to obtain the information. Contacts in the Republic Government have said off the record that Sam was performing duties at the behest of the Chancellor, but that information could not be confirmed. Of the three droids that were sent to question his travel companions, only one returned, missing both arms and having the head of the first droid attached to it in an unmentionable location on its rear, lower torso area. All the droids (yes, the posterior positioned head was cognizant and could speak) could say was, ''"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!! NOOOO!!! MAKE THE WOOKIE STOP!!!! OUCHOUCHOUCHOUCH!!! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE?!? NOOOOOO!" The droids were shut down and their memory circuitry wiped. Visual sensor readings retained from the logic core showed something big, brown, and hairy just before the reading ended. While it is believed that this was Samfargo's companion Bodaar, this could not be confirmed. It is thought that Sam may have been recruited by the Republic to help with the war against the Imperial and Sith forces, but as of publishing, this can not be confirmed. Investigations did reveal that Samfargo was seen in the company of a female Sith on the planet Rishi, but as this is an Open Planet where nefarious dealing occur on a daily basis, it is believed that this was a case of mistaken identity on the part of the informant. The Return of Samfargo, Action-Adventure-Thriller-Action Hero With 33 holovid credits to his name and more on the way, Sam Fargo has been busy. When asked how he balances his work schedule with his home life he said, "The filming schedule can be brutal at times. I was at one point putting out a new hit holovid every 8 weeks. Being on the set for 2 or 3 hours at a time, for 3 to 5 consecutive days, that's consecutive mind you, can be mind numbing. Memory implanting all those lines can take 30 to 45 minutes at a shot, and I was starting to get burned out. After a while, I told my manager C4-N3, that I had to take a break or the pace was going to make me want to go Imperial on everyone...Luckily, I had reached a point in my career where I could begin to pick and choose my vids. But it was a close call". Finding that the pace was getting out of hand, Sam decided to create his own production company called "Tunnel Snake Productions". Now Sam spends his off hours at one of his 3 estates on Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa, and Tatooine. His production company, Tunnel Snake Productions, is based out of his palatial estate in the foothills of Tatooine. With a full Holovid studio on site, and a post production suite at his Sky Apartment on Coruscant, Sam is able to produce his on vids on his schedule, send the raw data to the post production site on Coruscant, and plan out his next epic holovid. This also allows him time to take trips to the outlying sectors where he enjoys one of his true passions, Archaeological relic reclamation. Many of the relics and items in his Tatooine estate were collected on some of his forays around the galaxy. "I feel that the relics of our past are priceless and should be recovered and shared with the people alive now. If we allow the old technology and ways to fall to the wayside, we chance making mistakes that could cost us our future. It also allows me to get out and see my fans, especially the guys out there defending the Republic." In an interview he was quoted as saying, "Those guys out there are laying their lives on the line every day. From the trenches of Balmorra to the snub fighter pilots flying combat patrols, these are the people that give their all so that I can try and provide a little stress relief for everyone's enjoyment". Sam Fargo donates part of his salary to the Republic Veterans Home on Coruscant and is the founder of the Sam Fargo Help a Vet Foundation. Movies * Star Traveler: Where No One has Gone Before (Not released to general public but sent straight to the Galactic Holovid Storage Center, copies of this holovideo are very rare. Considered Samfargo's breakout Vid, it was the one that launched his career and started him down the road of stardom) * The Last Stand (First of the "Last Stand" Saga, and nominated for 12 Empy Awards of which this Vid took home 7 for Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor, Best Supporting Actress, Best Supporting Droid, Best Visual Effects, Best Musical Score, and Best Costume Design.) * The Last Stand 2: Stand Hard (Noninated for 7 Empy Awards but only winning 3 for Best Actor, Best Supporting Droid, and Best Sound) * The Last Stand 3: Standing Taller (Felt by critics to be on of Samfargo's best Vids ever, this movie only won 2 Empy's, one for Best Actor and Best Special Effects) * The Last Stand 4: A Good Day to Stand (Nonimated by the Vid Actors Guild for best picture of the year, it was beat out by "Gone With the Solar Winds", a Tatooine Civil War epic starring Scarlet Herring and Redd Butler. Critics feel that this was a snub to Samfargo when he came out against the Entertainment industry's attempt to use real-life war scenes in Action movies. Samfargo felt it was a slap in the face of the men and women that gave their lives defending the Republic) * The Last Stand 5: All This Standing and No One to Kill (The final Vid of the Last Stand Saga, it was nominated for 4 Empy Awards, taking home Best Supporting Droid, and Best Director in an Action-Adventure-Thriller-Action Vid. This was also Samfargo's first attempt at directing and producing.) * Commando Darman: The Man, the Myth, the Legend (Sam felt it was an honor to play this part, saying he wished there were more like Commando Darman in the fleet. Some say that he took the legend of Commando Darman to pattern his character in the Commando Series of Vids after.) * The Golden Blaster (Samfargo's attempt at an Action-Spy-Thriller-action-adventure Vid. He wanted to try and move into the Spy genre of movies, and as the character, Fargo...Samfargo, he was able to pull this off brilliantly) * Knightfall (The second in the "Fargo...Samfargo" spy genre, Samfargo melds more with his character, becoming to many, a very believable spy. Some say this was the SIS's way of getting Samfargo to feel comfortable in what some believe was his reason for disappearing from the Entertainment community for 10 years.) * The Bandicoot Affair (The Last of his Spy Vids, critics felt that he should have been nominated for an Empy in is role as "Fargo...Samfargo". Sadly he was not nominated in any categories that year.) *''One Wish, One Kill'' (Not well received by the critics, it was said that Samfargo's heart just didn't seem to be in this film. Many say that it was because one week into filming, Samfargo found out that his parent's had been killed in a tragic hyperdrive malfunction when they were on a trip to Coruscant. Investigators into the accident said that it appears a Secondary Function Hyperdrive Circuit Core was to blame. How this could have happened is a mystery as this part has a 0.00000003% failure rate and Samfargo's father was a brilliant Hyperdrive engineer and would have noticed the problem in a simple exterior preflight inspection. Samfargo took time off from the filming to take his parent's ashes back to Kashyyyk, the planet that they had taken as home so many years ago.) * Baa Baa Bantha (also known as Black Bantha Squadron) (After a 6 month hiatus from acting after the tragic death of his parents, Samfargo was back at the grindstone. This film, about a real-life squadron of misfit snub fighter pilots who went on to achieving the highest kill ratio in the battle of Coruscant and received the Chancellor's Legion of Meritorious Valor Award for their heroic actions. Samfargo played the part of the hard nosed commander, Colonel "Pappy" Bearington who received a Senatorial Medal of Honor and was one of the pilots with the highest shoot down record during the war. Samfargo flew his own snub fighter during the filming, and was said to have "Channeled the true fighting spirit of a brave pilot." Samfargo felt this was also one of his best Vids, and was honored to be able to portray a pilot that he truly honored.) * Detective Dad (Samfargo's first attempt in a Comedy. While not as well received by the critics, it still had a good following, mostly to Samfargo's earlier works. Samfargo plays a Detective in the Taris Defense Force, and he and is partner, a rookie law enforcement droid named 1C-0P, get involved in several madcap adventures. Samfargo has a son, who wants to be like his dad, and decides to stow away in the storage box on the Patrol Speeder. Audiences were amused by the new direction of Samfargo's career, but felt that he was better in the Action-Adventure-Thriller-Action venue.) * The Senator Gets His Wings (In this Vid, Samfargo decides to run for a position in the Senate. While doing so, he meets a ghost on the planet Taris that tells him if he helps him get to the Other Side of the Force, he will help him in his bid for Senator. The Vid met with very mixed reviews, and did not do as well at the box office as other Vids in the Samfargo collection.) * The Rakghoul goes to Senate (The last in the Senator Samfargo Series, Sam is home on Taris drumming up support for a new proposal in the Senate. He comes across an ancient ruin and upon opening it, is instantly turned into a Rakghoul. Looking frantically around the cave, he comes across an old data pad that says if you are turned, you must perform 5 acts of kindness for lifeforms that you truly hate to remove the spell and return to normal. What ensues is 2 clock-cycles of non-stop hilarity. Everyone is out to kill the rakghoul that is running around town, and Samfargo is just trying to stay alive long enough to get the job done.) * Darold and Chu'kar Go To Bantha Burger (One of the first Vids in a long time where Samfargo is not the lead actor, this vid allowed Samfargo to relax a bit and let someone else take the lead. His portrayal as the owner of Bantha Burger was said to be believable, if not thrilling. Audiences and critics alike are starting to show their dislike of Samfargo as a Comedic Actor, and are showing their displeasure at the box office. This Vid only grossed 1.5 billion credits galaxy wide, placing it as one of the lowest grossing Vids in which Samfargo ever appeared.) * Samfargo: The Musical (Samfargo's one and only attempt at a musical Vid, it was the worst flop in Samfargo's acting career. This film came in second only to Ishtar as the worst Vid ever produced. Barely grossing enough credits to cover the catering bill, this Vid sent the producing studio into bankruptcy, and put a death mark on the Producer and Director in 12 systems. When questioned about the musical, critics say that it could have been used by SIS as a torture device to make informants talk. For a time, there was talk by the members of the Alderaan Convention that this movie should be added to the Weapons of Mass Destruction listing, but when almost all of the copies were destroyed, the talks were dropped. Only one known copy of the musical is known to exist in the galaxy.) Break in acting career to pursue a musical career which was very short lived, after which Samfargo disappeared for 10 years -Editor * Commando Hard ('Samfargo returns, and returns Hard!' was what one critic had to say about the vid when it was released. The first of the Commando Series of holovids, Samfargo plays Sam Fargo, Intergalactic Commando. Sam and his team of crack assault troops take on the jobs that no other force is willing to touch. It was as if Sam had never left when he returned after his 10 year hiatus. To this day, he still will not speak of what he did, but if his portrayal of the tough Assault team leader is any indication, he was out there taking care of business.) * Commando Hard 2: Commando Harder ('Samfargo is back, Harder than ever!' was the byline in Variety Infozine when this epic hit the holoterminals. Sam still has the skills and flair to bring the role of Sam Fargo, Assault Team Leader, to life. Still doing his own stunts, Sam can make the audiences believe that he is hanging on the edge while still in full control.) * A Good Day to Commando Hard ('Samfargo goes Commando on everything and everyone!' writes the reviewer for the Coruscant Republic. Sam once again shows the galaxy just what it means to "Go Commando" on the bad guys.) * Live Free or Commando Hard (Samfargo as Sam Fargo Assault Team Leader in the last installment of the Commando Series. "Stay Hard Sam!" was on the lips of everyone that say the Premier of the Movie at the Gormalian Huttese Theater in the Capital city of Coruscant. The actor still brings people to their feet when he portrays the hard-nosed Commander Fargo leading his team into a do or die, suicide mission to save the plans of the Republic's new Star Raider class Capital ship...How does it end? Go see for yourself!) * A Fistful of Credits (Samfargo as Sam Fargo, a no nonsense smuggler out to earn a living, any way he can. Playing as Sam Fargo, the gritty starship captain that is out to get his payoff after dropping off a load of Rubian Nelt Grubs and getting stiffed. In scenes that were reminiscent of the early works of Clinton Westwood, Fargo takes the role farther than ever before.) * For A Few Credits More (Looking for the people that shorted him out of his payoff, Sam will stop at nothing to get the rest of his credits. Reprising the role as Sam Fargo, Starship Captain, Sam sets out to repay the people that shorted him for a delivery that almost cost him his ship. Stranded on an inhospitable planet, Sam must get his ship repaired to chase those who thought they could short change him.) * The Lightside, the Darkside, and the Ugly (Samfargo is back, and no Force in the galaxy is going to stop him from getting his just payment. As Sam Fargo, Starship Captain, he is out to get his final payment for a shipment of Oluuvian Wort Berry Extract used in the making of Skrodovalian Slingers for the Chancellor's birthday party. Only, the people that he delivered to weren't the Republic Surprise Party Committee, but a crack team of Sith Party Bashers evilly intent on ruining the party for everyone. Sam Fargo doesn't care who's party it is, if he doesn't get his credits, he is crashing a party himself.) * Saving Private Ri'en (Samfargo portrays Major Sam Fargo, leader of a small infantry unit sent out to find the last remaining member of the Ri'en Family. Private Ri'en, his parents and 32 siblings killed in a horrific microwave accident, is the last remaining member of his family blood line. If he can't get home to take over the family lineage, he could lose everything. Sent by the Republic War Department to retrieve Ri'en so that he can go home and carry on his bloodline, Major Sam Fargo and his crack team must fight through enemy lines to find one Lepi on a battlefield of thousands of combatants.) * Welcome to the Jungle (Samfargo is trapped on a jungle paradise where the only thing not trying to kill you is yourself. Here, Samfargo plays Lieutenant Sam Fargo, the last survivor of a downed Starship returning home after retrieving secret plans about the Imperial Navy. Sam, after surviving the crash, must also survive on a planet where everything is out to kill him. Only his keen with and speed with a blaster can pull him through to get the plans back to the Republic) * Ice Station Bantha (Dubbed the "Vid to see!" when it was released, Samfargo plays a young Jedi Sage on a mission for the Counsel on Hoth. Playing the part of Sandecker, Jedi Sage, Samfargo must brave the ice storms and Wampa to get through to the last Republic outpost on Hoth. He must use all his Jedi Skills to save the trapped research team before the Imperials get there first.) * The Fargo Identity (Samfargo plays a Republic spy that has been blacklisted by his superiors. Losing his memory in an accident, Sam Fargo must try to recreate his life while trying to stay alive. With both sides trying to take him out, Sam must use every clue and skill he has to stay alive long enough to remember what he was doing in the first place.) * The Fargo Supremacy (Regaining his memories, Sam Fargo, Republic Spy, is still trying to get the people that turned his life upside down. Using his skills as a master spy, Sam Fargo goes crawls into the underbelly of the spy world to find and bring to justice the people that took his life away from him.) * The Fargo Ultimatum (With the end in sight, Sam Fargo drives it home in this Spy-Thriller-Action-Adventure-Thriller Holovideo. Hot on the trail of the people who turned him out into the cold and put a contract out on his life, Sam Fargo has given them an Ultimatum...Turn themselves in, or pay the price with their lives.) * The Fargo Legacy (The last of the Fargo Spy vids, Sam Fargo has brought to justice those that were responsible for ruining his life. But now, Sam finds out that there are others like him. Trained by the shadow organization to be the perfect assassins, Sam must find and stop the others before they find him.) * The Guns of Nar Shaddaa (One of the few Vids filmed entirely on location on the planet of Nar Shaddaa, this vid recreates the tale of a band of hearty souls that set out to silence the anti-air cannons of the Hutt Cartel on Nar Shaddaa. Lead by General Sam Fargo, this band of Republic and Imperial Special Forces troops must first learn to trust each other long enough to get the job accomplished. Through his sheer will power, Sam Fargo turns this group of mistrusting troopers into a well honed team of specialists out for one thing...Shutting down the Guns or Nar Shaddaa.) * Attack of the 500 foot Fargo Based on the Operation that was created for one of the MMORPG's (Massive Mulitplayer Online Role Playing Games) of the time called "Operation NightShade", Samfargo plays the role of Sam Fargo, Universe Destroyer. In the game, the creature portrayed by Samfargo is an Entity that has 260,000 distinct attack patterns, 3.7 billion experience points, and can tank, heal, and do damage simultaneously. The object of the operation was to kill the creature according to the Programming team's notes. But when the Operation was put into Beta Testing, but the programmers realized they had created an Artificial Intelligence that was taking the game over and drawing power away from the surrounding power grids. In the Operation, to defeat the creature, you had to drop his total health by 1% in the first 60 seconds of the game, or he would go into a rage and kill everyone in the Operation. But the AI took over and instead of killing only the game avatars of the players, it instantly kill everyone on the server, whether they were in the Operation attacking the creature or not. This proved a problem for the developers, as not only did it kill the in game avatars, but it also killed the actual players playing at home. Due to this unforeseen problem, programmers had to self-destruct the game server, as attempts to delete the code of the creature resulted in a Rage Kill of those trying to delete the code. Samfargo, said, "While the reality was tragic, It was kinda cool to play the bad guy for once. Although, it was a bit of a bummer to know that I, as the creature, was responsible for over 16 billion deaths galaxy wide". While the Operation never went into full release, it is said that the Special Intelligence Service has a copy of the code stored in a maximum security vault deep within the bowels of their main office...for what purpose, no one can say) * Balmorran Drifter (Nominated for 4 Empy's at this years Galactic Holovid Awards on Coruscant) (Samfargo is back as Sam Fargo, Starship Captain in the final episode of Fistful of Credits Series. Abandoned on Balmorra by his crew with nothing but some field rations and his blasters, Sam Fargo is out for revenge. The crew, claiming that Sam had cheated them out of their share of the credits, they deserted him with a box of expired field rations, the clothes on his back, and his trusty blasters, "Bonny and Clyde". But Sam isn't finished, there is still a final reckoning to be handled between him, his blasters, and his deserter crew. Filmed entirely at his new Holovideo Studio on Tatooine, Tunnel Snake Productions, This finale to the epic tale of Sam Fargo, Starship Captain should bring Empy nominations for Sam Fargo and his Cast.) * The Redhull Renegades of Rishi (Coming soon...to a HoloVid terminal near you) It's SamFargo in his most epic Adventure-Action-Thriller-Pirate-Adventure movie yet...It's SamFargo as Captain Sam Fargo in "The Redhull Renegades of Rishi!" Sam Fargo plays Captain Sam Fargo of the dreaded Redhull Renegades, a notorious band of cutthroats and pirates who are cutting a swath of terror across the galactic shipping lanes! Or, so you are lead to believe...In reality, Captain Sam Fargo is working with the Republic to track down and take out the real pirates who are creating a mess of shipping and commerce in the Rishi Sector. But what Sam doesn't know is that someone on his crew is leaking information to the real pirates and they are setting a deadly trap to take down the Fearless Captain Sam Fargo and his crew...A Tunnel Snakes Production. Filmed entirely on set at the Tunnel Snakes Production Studio on Tatooine. Music Singles *''Stairway to Voss-Ka'' *''Corellian'' Ale Blues *''Binary Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Eye of the Manka'' * A Day in the Life (Of Commando-darman) * Bohemian Raksody * Galaxy Oddity (Mando Darm) * Smeeleeya Whao Tupee Upee (Hot Babes 'n' Blasters Remix) * Lookin' for Love (In Alderaan Places) * Talk Wookiee to Me * Mamas, Don't Let Your Younglings Grow Up To Be Nerfherders Trivia * Samfargo said that if he ever had the chance to portray a Jedi in a holovid, he would like to model his character after a great Jedi he had heard of called Kelvarius, saying, "I have heard that he can do things with a lighsaber and the force that are unheard of, he is truly a great Jedi and defender of the Republic." Kelvarius was on sabbatical on Tython and could not be reached for comment. * On the basis of overall insurmountable difficulty and the startling speed at which he was gaining sentience and taking over the game, Samfargo was ultimately removed as an Operations boss from a famous MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) of the time. This was a source of great contention, as the Operation he was planned to be in, Operation NIGHTSTAND, was looked forward to by many fans and players of the game. * It is claimed that Samfargo's tears will cure Rakghoul victims instantly, but since no one has ever seen Samfargo cry, this cannot be verified. * Samfargo once stared down a Star Destroyer causing the Grand Moff, two Sith Lords, and everyone else on board to defect. The ship was painted white and named the Good Humor, and now orbits Coruscant selling frozen confectionary treats. samfargo0004.jpg|Sam Fargo's Tatooine Estate samfargo003.jpg|Sam Fargo relaxing on his ship, "Fargo One" samfargo0005.jpg|Sam Fargo in "Balmorran Drifter" Now Showing on a Holovid Terminal Near You! samfargo0006.jpg|Sam Fargo as 'Sandecker: Jedi Sage" on the set of "'''Ice Station Bantha'"'' dead or alive.jpg|Samfaro's next Action-Adventure-Thriller-Action Flick! Sam Fargo: Dead or Alive Category:Characters Category:Republic